muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Subway Station
Recent edit The 1, 2, A, and B trains actually stop at, not pass through, the Columbus Circle station. I am a native New Yorker. Please don’t change this. Peace. —MuzikJunky 09:58, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I also live in New York, and looking at a subway map right now, and the 2 train does not stop at Columbus Circle. It's not an express stop for the 1/2/3 line.— Joe (talk) 16:35, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Other discussion That second picture is of an actual station in NYC, not Sesame's station. Should this be noted in the caption? -- Zanimum 18:14, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure it matters that much. If you have details and proof as to its being a real subway interior, that would be interesting and worth adding. But in as much as the interior of the mythical Sesame station is never really shown, it could be the same. --Andrew, Aleal 18:35, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::The scenes in Christmas Eve on Sesame Street take place in the Real World setting of New York City's 86th Street (IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line) Station http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City_Subway#In_popular_culture. If this page is for the New York City Subway System (all stations and lines, all Muppet encounters of the NYC Subway) then it should go here. But if this is just for the fictional subway station located on Sesame Street, than the interior bit listed (which is from another station) should be moved (possibly to New York City's page). -- BradFraggle 20:01, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::That makes sense. The subway stations they use in Christmas Eve are distinct from the one first seen Around the Corner, which is the one I had in mind when I started this article. I'm in favor of moving the 86th St. station picture. -Ryan PrawnRR 05:41, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm in favor too. Besides, In the Christmas special, they enter the street near Oscar's can, not near the fix it shop. So it obviously wasn't the regular subway. -- Big V 11:35, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, the subway station has been located at both far ends of Sesame Street. The only reason I included the picture of the 86th St interior is because that's the stop they get off the train wehn getting back from the skating rink. Immediately after that they're walking down Sesame Street -- and even though Around the Corner didn't exist yet, it could have presumably been in the same location. On the other hand, because Around the Corner hadn't been created, they might have gotten off at the 86th St exit and walked to Sesame Street. Either way, it's implied that the 86th St stop is the closest to Sesame Street. -- Scott Scarecroe 13:58, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::I say keep the pic and info, then. If this was the subway stop by the skating rink, that would be different. Also, I'm pretty sure it's just a set and not an actual subway station. --Peter Pantalones 14:08, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::It is not a real NYC Subway stop. I’m a native New Yorker, and no stop looks like this—it’s scaled down and much too clean. However, it makes sense that the stop they get off of is 86th Street (on the West side, of course) because—and I can’t really confirm this—Sesame Street was modeled after West 83rd Street circa 1969. Peace. —user:MuzikJunky 04:44, December 15, 2007 :::::::::As for West 83rd Street, many of the buildings that were around in 1969 still appear to be around, and that's a plausible scenario for a basis for Sesame Street, given the architecture of some of the older buildings (note some architectural resemblance in window top and side details on gray building on the right to those 123 Sesame Street, and the high stoop staircases on the brick building to the left). Also, similar architectural details appear on some other buildings along West 83rd Street. Rickyrab (talk) 04:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :check this out, compare to 123 Sesame Street Rickyrab (talk) 04:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC)